Dancing With A Relationship
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: The Mizanin-Ivrine couple are going through some tough times, lucky enough they have friends to help them. Slash Miz/Jericho, CMPunk/AlexRiley   I've been waiting to post this for almost a week and fanfic is not being nice


_**Dancing With A Relationship**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE or DWTS-including team Chericho**_

_**Summary- The Mizanin-Ivrine couple are going through some tough times, lucky enough they have friends to help them. Slash Miz/Jericho, CMPunk/AlexRiley **_

_**SO dancing with the stars permiere was last night and fucking hell I love Jericho. He was all shiney and smiley so pretty. And he has a gorgeous smile. But as I was watching it I kept thinking 'he and Miz would make a beautiful couple' so therefore inspiration for this story. **_

_**I hope people like it. **_

_**I've heard fanfiction has been a real bitch about updating/uploading stories so I'm crossing my fingers and hoping this works. It didn't work, I wrote this on Monday by the way and I've been waiting to post it all week. SlothSaysWoww posted a story in something other than wrestling so I'm gonna try that and see if it works. **_

Phil Brooks better known as CM Punk sat at the bar of whatever all night club was open near the hotel they WWE superstars were staying at. Phil fingered the rim of his glass of Pepsi and he leaned against the bar watching as two of the younger wrestlers dancing with each other on the dance floor. He was not a jealous man and he knew exactly why the two were acting the way they were. Mike Mizanin-Ivrine, and Alex Riley were a bundle of limbs all tangled together as they danced, their arms wrapped around each other as their hips grinded against each others.

Phil shook his head at them before turning back to the bar, he gestured for the bar tender to give him another glass of Pepsi before looking up at the television that was plaster against the wall, the others wrestler that were spread out amongst the club had asked the bartender to re-play the premiere of Dancing With The Stars since the Raw roster had missed it. Phil watched the screen with some of the other guys as Chericho preformed their first dance as a couple, the Wrestlers burst in loud amounts of cheers for Jericho, all of them supporting their own. Phil laughed and turned back to glance at the annoying loud mouth that was the Miz, he didn't even seem aware of what was going on around him, seeming content with dancing with Alex.

Phil eyed the younger man with a look of concern, Mike was drunk, and so was Alex. The WWE Champion had been throwing back shot after shot since they had arrived at the club earlier that night. Phil had been put on babysitting duty for the two of them, Alex because of the new relationship the two were exploring and Mike because he was Alex's best friend and Chris had secretly asked him to keep a close eye on Mike.

Phil was pulled from his thoughts when he cell phone that had been sitting on the bar top started vibrating, he watched it for a second before answering.

"Hello?"

"Phil? It's Chris, is Mikey with you?" Phil glanced at the TV and saw team Chericho was getting the final results of their score.

"Phil?"

"Oh yeah sorry, he's here, we went to club after Raw. He's dancing with Alex, you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please." Phil grabbed the nearest person next to him which happened to be Randy Orton's newest fuck toy Dolph Ziggler and asked him to go over and get Miz. Dolph stumbled off and spoke drunkenly to Mike and Alex for a second before wandering off. Mike and Alex pulled away from each other and walked over to Phil.

"For you." Mike took the phone from Phil. Alex curled up against Phil's side nuzzling against Phil's neck. Phil curled an arm around Alex's waist while watching Mike.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sweetness." Mike instantly sobered up at the voice on the other line.

"Chrissy." he whispered, tears sprung to his eyes. "I—I miss you."

"I miss you too Baby. How was Raw?" The couple spoke on the phone for a little while longer.

"I love you Chris." Mike whispered his hand was tightly clutching the phone, his other had was grasping at the material of his shirt where his heart should be. "And I really miss you."

"I know babe, I miss a lot too and I love you so much Mike Mizanin-Ivrine. We'll be together again before you know it." The truth was the couple wouldn't be seeing much of each other until after Wrestlemania and until Dancing With the Stars was over for Cherico.

"Not soon enough." Mike whispered, his voice was cracking with emotion and all he really wanted was to be wrapped up in Chris's arms at the moment.

"I have to go Mikey, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Mike swallowed the sobs that were building in his throat and nodded forgetting for a second that Chris couldn't see him.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, talk tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." The two waited a second before the line fell dead, Mike handed the phone back to Phil his rubbed at his eyes with his fist.

"Can we leave?"

The three left and headed back to the hotel, all three of them were sharing a room for the next couple of nights. Mike walked into the bathroom as soon as they got back and turned the shower on. Alex frowned at the closed door for a second before he was pulled towards the bed by his boyfriend. Phil made work of discarding their clothing and the two crawled into their shared bed, Mike got his own bed to sleep in.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alex asked, glancing once more in the direction of the bathroom. Phil rolled onto his side, his head resting in his hand while he glanced down at Alex who was staring innocently back up at him, his eyes wide with worry for his best friend.

"It's hard for him, Chris and him have only been married a month and before even when Chris was on his hiatus, they still saw each other often, but now Chris had dance practice all the time and Mike is busy with Wrestlemania and such. Their relationship is being stretched to a very thin line and it's getting harder on Mike." Phil said, there was a small part about his explanation that Alex seemed to think he was lying about but he didn't say anything about it.

"Soon enough everything will work out for them and they will be fine." Alex nodded, he leaned up and captured Phil's lips with his own, the two broke apart when the bathroom door opened. Mike came out, he glanced at the couple and ran a hand through his wet hair before walking over to his bed.

"Night Mizzy." Mike smiled as he pulled back his blankets and crawled in.

"Night Lexi." He said mocking Alex with the same tone he used when saying Mike's name. "Night Phil."

"Goodnight Mike." The room was filled with silence for a while before soft snores filled the silence.

Phil didn't know what it was that woke him but something did. Phil was one of those people who could sleep through anything but sometimes the smallest of things could wake him and usually when something woke him it was important. Something like six sense he claimed at times.

Phil glanced around himself, Alex was sound asleep beside him curled up against his left side, soft puffs of breath raining against his chest. He glanced to his side of the bed and noticed a shadowy figure, it took him a second to register the figure to be Mike and thanks to the moonlight shining throw the curtains he could see the slick tear tracks on the younger man's face.

"Mike?" A small sob escaped said man's lips. Phil pulled back the edge of the blanket and Mike wasted no time crawling in and snuggling against Phil's other side, tears falling onto Phil's chest. Phil wrapped his arms around both the boys and silently wished for the Ivrine-Mizanin couple to have enough strength to get through this.

_**Read, Review please and thank you. **_


End file.
